Unnusual Encounter
by Aliniel
Summary: Battling and living together is a great way to become friends. But sometimes that's not enough, and some people may want a more intimate relationship. Even for someone as inexperienced as her, it's not hard to go along with it.


_**Hi there everyone. This time I'm posting a commission a friend of mine requested. It's a yuri story involving Eve and Ara, I hope you like it.**_

_**If you're interested on requesting a commission you can ask me :3**_

_**This is a NSFW story by the way.**_

* * *

Ara stood alone in front of a horde of demons. Carrying armor and sharp weapons, the black beasts charged against the fox girl, meeting their end one by one. She easily weaved through their attacks, dodging flimsy aimed thrusts and blocking weak cuts all the while maneuvering to deliver her lethal blows in a delightful dance. However, even with her expertise, the horde of demons probed to be big enough to slowly wear her down, making her movements slower and her strength smaller. She started to retreat, but the narrow wall she was defending left her little room to run. But in this grimm moment, Ara heard the whistling sound of bullets moments before a hail of shiny blue pellets hit the horde around her. The energy bullets shattered the demons armor and broke their formation, creating a small gap for Ara to move. Even when the bullets graced her skin, she was far from feeling afraid. Placing her trust in her backup, Ara dashed towards the direction the bullets came from, leaving the demons behind to be shredded to pieces by plasma bullets as they tried to follow her.

She quickly spotted her ally not far from there. Eve stood on top of the wall, next to the tall gate towers. She held her huge machine gun while spitting bullets and molten plasma onto the enemy. Each one of these bullets had been carefully planned in mere seconds by the skilled Nasod in order to deliver a quick death to every demon while not touching Ara at all. However, in her concentration she failed to see a dark elf climbing the wall right behind her.

Ara jumped in the air, using her spear as a pole to propel herself further. She flew over Eve and landed with her knees on the elf chest, knocking her down. Ara spun around on her back, bringing the spear back to her hands and thrusted it through the elf's gutter before kicking her off the wall. She glanced at Eve he hadn't move an inch. Eve looked at Ara and dropped her machine gun. It vanished in thin air, disintegrating into small blue fragments of energy. With the same movement, Eve summoned her stinger to her hands. A small missile launcher with surprising firepower. She aimed at the center of the enemy horde and fired away. The explosion tore a hole on their armor and the shockwave threw them off the walls.

"Thank you for your assistance, Miss Eve," Ara politely said. The Nasod looked at her and said nothing more than an inaudible "hm" with a soft nod.

This was during their retreat from Belder, and even when they barely managed to leave the city with all the citizens, it was sooner than later that they got in danger again.

This time, Eve stood against two tall demons. The black beasts that invaded Hamel were pretty different from Belder, taking the shape of fish like monsters, with black and orange bodies. Their robust size was enough trouble alone, but their formation only made things worse. Eve tried to destroy the demons with her machine gun, but each time she fired, smaller snake shaped demons would pop out to absorb the bullets as if they were nothing. She resorted to use Moby and Remy to protect herself. And while the two drones fiercely protected their master, she couldn't find the moment to strike the enemy down. Moreover, things got worse when a new enemy joined the fight. Having two sharp blades for arms, the new demon casted a dark aura around him that seemed to make his comrades even more resilient to her attacks. Pretty bad news. However, Eve stood her ground, patiently waiting for her back up. The demons were focused on her, and thus they didn't see the lightning fast spear that approached them from behind. Like a needle, Ara pierced with her spear one of the tall demons, pulling it's body towards her in time to shield herself from the many snake demons that tried to jump on her. They bounced off the body of the dead demon and fell on their backs, completely exposed for the fox girl to easily shut them down. The remaining large demon tried to attack her, but without the protection of the snakes it soon got dispatched by a hail of molted plasma bolts. Being the dark aura shrouded demon the only one standing, it tried to lurch towards Eve. Ara moved quickly, thrusting her spear and using the hooks on the blade the hold it in place. The demon turned around, flailing its sword-arms in an attempt to hit her, but Eve reacted faster, she filled her hands with energy and flew towards the target, throwing a couple of energy orbs that blew up the demon's arms. Unable to defend itself, the demon couldn't stop Ara when she jumped on the air, bringing her spear down with enough strength to crack the ground, burying the destroyed demon deep under.

"Well done. Your help is appreciated," Eve said, shaking the dust from the shockwave off her. Ara replied with a wide smile and a appreciative bow.

The battle for Hamel was long and hard. Specially for Ara, who discovered her long lost brother is now a demon general. It was hard for her to accept the truth, and even harder to hear everyone else saying she should forget about her brother since he was a demon now. Everyone, except one person.

Feeling like it wouldn't make her any good, Eve decided to hold her comments on the matter and instead offered her few counseling words to the fox girl.

"I went through a similar situation. When I woke up I found out my fellow Nasod comrades had changed and turned into battle crazed machines."

They were on their way to Sander, on the back of a travelling cart. While everyone else was guarding the caravan, the two of them decided to have a small chat.

"Didn't you feel bad about what happen to them? Maybe they could be saved…" Ara answered. She had been down for so long now that her usually cheerful voice sounded like a weeping whisper now.

"They could, but I lack the means and the materials required for them, so shutting them down was the best option. As bad as I felt when I fought them, I think it would've been worse if I had not done a thing."

"But that's easy for you. You're strong after all…"

"You too are a considerable force, but what does that have to do with our problem?"

"I didn't meant that kind of strength. I mean… whatever happens, you always keep your cool, and you seem to always know what to do, even if it's something dangerous or scary, you just go ahead. I wish I could be more like you."

"Well, I believe you have the means to be. You just need a bit motivation. In any case, you can count of me if you need help with your troubles. I wouldn't like to have the most competent person in our team troubled over something that I can fix."

After hearing this Ara seemed to cheer up a little. She dried her tears and moved to held Eve's hands. Although she quickly backed away after seeing the Nasod suddenly tensing up with the physical contact.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot!" Ara said, bowing in apology.

"It's… fine. You just surprised me…" Eve answered, looking away while she rubbed her hands. She looked back at Ara and tried her best to put up a smile for her. Even if it was tiny and hard to see, Ara thought it was a cute smile. Enough to cheer her up for a while.

After arriving in Sander the team was quickly involved in a battle against many tribes that were under control of the demons. One of them: the harpies; were particularly problematic, and the team was asked to deal with them so the city could receive trading caravans again. While the entire team joined to find and deal with the harpies leader, both Ara and Eve decided to separate from them to search for the harpies generals. A black winged harpy named Okypete and a gold winged one named Aello.

They managed to found them and, unfortunately, their ability to fly was way better than Eve's, specially in this area. They used the rocks to hide from Eve's fire and kept moving out of Ara's range. All the while they kept throwing bladed discs at the two girls. Moby and Remy did their best to chase after them, but even then they lacked the required firepower to bring them down. Frustrated with the current situation, Eve looked around in search for a solution and spotted something that might help. She glanced at Ara and made a signal for her, Ara looked confused at first, but she moved away and duck behind the rocks, hiding from the harpies view. Eve then ran towards a near nest that she saw was filled with giant harpy eggs as well as a couple of harpy chicks that hid in their eggs shells once they saw Eve get close. She looked at the two harpy generals for a moment before kicking the nest. It was push near a cliff standing over the sharp rocks of Garpai and the sight of it was enough to make the two harpies stop flying around and instead focus their angry looks on Eve. She looked at them again, slowly pushing the nest with her foot until Aello finally decided to dive down. Not being able to throw their serrated discs at her next to the nest, Aello tried to dive and grab Eve with her talons. But at that moment Ara sprung from her hiding spot.

Aello didn't have time to react, when she saw Ara she already climbed on her back and pulled her wings. Even with the fox girl on her, Aello was strong enough to try and fly up again, but Eve didn't gave her the chance. She aimed her hands at the harpy and a black and white spear started to materialize next to her. Carefully aimed, the spear started spinning before finally propelling itself towards Aello, who was struck on her wing with enough force to nail her to a nearby rock. Still capable of fighting, Aello tried to pull the spear, only to find Ara gracefully maneuvering around the shaft. Ara pulled the spear out of the stone and with a wide jump, she hit the harpy with the oversized tip, sending her back to the ground. Now, she aimed at the harpy on the ground while the spear open it's shaft to reveal a couple of thrusters that send Ara flying towards her target. She made sure not to kill the harpy, despite their evil actions, they were just puppets of the demons at this point. Seeing the giant spear mere inches away from her face, Aello finally settled down. Okypete however wasn't satisfied, and after seeing Aello on the ground, she recklessly charged towards her, only to be surprised by a sudden wip coiling around her chest, forcing her wings shut. She fell to the ground and tried to free herself, but Eve pulled from the wip, making the black harpy fall on her back again.

"That was impressive Eve!" Ara happily announced, grabbing some rope from her backpack to tie the two harpies "I even thought you were going to throw those chicks down for real," she added with a giggle.

Eve stood in silence for a moment, looking at the frenzied Okypete trying to release herself from the explosive wip. "Well, if you weren't here I would've probably done so… But I figured out you wouldn't like it."

Ara tied up the black harpy and smiled at Eve. The Nasod wasn't sure if Ara was judging her or not, but she shrugged it off with a sigh.

"Eve! You're hurt!" Ara suddenly yelled at her. The Nasod check herself and found a bleeding cut on her arm. She must have got too close to one of those sharp discs they were throwing around.

"Yeah. But it's nothing, my repair system will fix it up in a few minutes…" Eve said, but Ara was already bringing a bandage for her. Eve would have dismissed her, but after seeing the worried look in her eyes, she allowed the fox girl to wrap her arm. She noticed how her face slowly changed to a calmed smile once the cut was safely covered in bandages. Ara finished healing her and then looked at her, making their eyes meet a bit too close for the Nasod's comfort, who looked away. Ara giggled again, and Eve found herself having a small surge of embarrassment, specially as she felt her cheeks getting a bit warm. She sighed again and hid her blush from Ara, flipping her hair as she pointed at the tallest rock of Garpai "Let's meet up with them now."

The battle for Sander continued for days after it. It was hard, and the evil Karis didn't make it any easy for them. However, they managed to defeat her and ground her evil scheme. However, they had little time to celebrate, as they were immediately called to Lanox, interrupting their short break.

The team was quickly dispatched with the next caravan. It was a rushed departure, and they surely would have preferred to stay for a while, specially Ara, who was eager to have a little chat with someone. As the night fell, everyone took turns to sleep and to watch the carts. It was Eve's turn to sit behind the horses, quietly holding the reins while glancing over the dark horizon. North to their position, were the desert ended, she could see the amber like glow of the Lanox volcano. Her quiet night was now disturbed, as she felt movement behind. With a groan, Ara's head poked through the curtains of the carriage.

"Hey," Ara greeted, getting Eve's attention.

"You're awake?" Eve questioned, knowing Ara was not an early bird.

"More of less," Ara said, interrupted by a yawn "I just wanted to talk with you."

"About what?"

Ara shrugged. She had nothing in particular in mind, and normally that would be enough to annoy Eve, but just this time she let it slid and decided to go along with it. Maybe because she was bored, or maybe because something else.

"So, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine I guess. I had some hopes I could see my brother in Sander but… Anyways, what about you?"

"About me?"

"Yeah, is there something you want to talk about?"

Eve thought about it. She was not the kind of person to freely speak of her problems with anyone, but it was rare to get a chance to do so anyways.

"Nothing new, I guess. Are you sure you don't want to rest?"

"Not really. I wanted to have a chat with you before leaving Sander."

"A chat about nothing in particular?"

"Yeah."

The night went on, with both of them having short conversations. More menial than anything, but still pretty comforting. Eve's turn was nearing its end when Ara decided to change the subject into something Eve was less familiar with.

"Do you have an interest in someone?"

"What do you mean?" Eve asked, she knew Ara wasn't asking about her interest in any individual skill.

"Romantically speaking." Ara answered, confirming Eve's suspicion.

"I don't really think about that."

"Why not?" Ara pressed on. She finally decided to move from the back of the carriage to the driver's seat, next to Eve.

"My current goals don't involve romance I guess."

"That's a boring reason. You sure you don't have any boy you want to spend the night with? Maybe even a… girl?"

"I'm sure. What about you?" Eve asked, she was more interested in deviating the attention from her rather than know the answer.

"Maybe I have. But you'll have to tell me yours first."

Ara giggled. The sun was starting to come up again, meaning that Eve was finally allowed to go back to sleep. She worried about Ara being able to take her guard after staying awake with her, but considering the conversation she wanted to have now, she decided to let her alone.

The fight in Lanox was… disappointing. Being called with such urgency they expected a hard and dangerous fight, but after reaching the city, they were assisted by new allies and even got new recruits to the group. Not to mention that the enemy forces seemed to be in disarray. Probably because of all the loses they had before, or just because the team became more experienced at defeating demons, but whatever the reason was, they soon defeated the demon presence in Lanox and were then ready to take a good earned rest.

Being finally able to rest, everyone decided to go back home until duty called once again. Eve of course set back to Altera, were she would work on rebuilding the factories. While she planned to go along, an unexpected visitor soon followed. After she arrived at Altera and already started working, someone soon knocked on her door. She was surprised to find Ara there.

"Hi Eve," That's all the fox girl said after presenting herself at her door, carrying a sizable bag with her.

"Good evening," Eve answered. Although she was surprised, she didn't make any question. It was kind of obvious why she was here, after all, Ara didn't really have a home to go back to.

She told her to make herself at home and had Moby and Remy take care of her luggage. The current state of the residence Eve was using was far from acceptable to have guests, considering the amount of exposed cables, accumulated scrap metal and remains of dismantled Nasods.

"Is it fine that I came here just like this?" Ara asked. They were getting ready to have dinner. Eve looked at her and tilted her head.

"Why wouldn't it?"

Ara smiled at her. After dinner was over, she went back to the room Eve told her to use. There, she unpacked her luggage. There was a special reason Ara came all the way here, and was not only because not having other place to go. She still had her doubts though, it was Eve after all. And it wasn't like she did anything to justify this kind of development, but still, with someone as that Nasod queen, she got the impression she should be bold about it or otherwise nothing would ever happen. After all, nothing happened so far. She rummaged through her luggage until she found the special set of clothes she chose for it.

She just finished changing when Moby and Remy entered the room unannounced. They didn't seem to react to her clothes, not like Ara was expecting them to do so. They brought her a glass of water and performed a little bow for her before retreating. Ara sighed, she worried about them telling Eve something weird, but quickly went back to look herself in the mirror. She was wearing a gray nighty that only covered from her chest to her waist, paired with black laced underwear complete with garterbelt. She looked herself in the mirror. The smooth fabric of the nighty was see-through, and she wondered if it was alright or if she should wear a bra underneath. Her breasts were clearly visible through the fabric, and although she was trying to be bold, this might be too much. She finally decided to wear the laced bra as well. She made sure everything was looking right, adjusting her bra in front of the mirror and spinning around to see the nightgown flutter just enough to let her waist be seen under the floral pattern on the hem.

She left her room, making sure nobody was around, even if there was no one there except from the two girls. The place were Eve was staying was an old Nasod residence, retrofitted to have many of Eve gadgets connected to the Altera core. It was on the surface and was one of the few buildings that stood the pass of time. A two story residence with many rooms and a big common living room on the lower floor. Ara inspected the rooms on the second floor and, as she expected, Eve wasn't there. It seems like the Nasod queen decided to work over hours. Going down, she walk past the living room and into the storage area, were she saw the dim light of a welding machine flash through the door arc.

She poked through the door and saw Eve welding some pieces together next to a huge cable mess. Leaning against the entrance, she knocked on the door. Eve turned off the wielder before removing the thick black mask she used to protect her eyes. She turned around to look at Ara and, after seeing what she was wearing, she quickly turned around again, facing the wall. Ara giggled, she saw something nice. Eve's white skin was covered in dirt from the wielder, giving her blue dotted cheeks a darker dirt color, and the same on the tip of her nose, but even that wasn't as cute as the slight pink that she saw on Eve's cheeks sudden appear when she turned around.

"I thought you were already sleeping," Eve said without turning around, she pretended to work on the cables while Ara moved closer to her "Did I woke you up?"

"No, don't worry. I did though you would be on your room however," She said. Ara leaned to look at Eve's face, she noticed how she tilted her head in the opposite direction. Her shyness was really surprising, and cute as well. Ara wanted to tease her a little, but she already had a plan. She knew this was riskier than defusing a bomb and that any wrong moves would throw away all her preparation, but she was decided to try anyways.

"I usually stay up until late to get more work done," Eve explained. She was about to turn around, but felt something around her. Ara was hugging her from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on Eve's shoulders. The Nasod stood frozen for a moment.

"Why don't you leave it for some other time and come spend some time together? We barely talked since I arrived…" Ara said, carefully moving her hands along Eve's arms. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it could burst at any moment, not for being so close to her, but for how risky the situation was. She knew Eve wasn't as wary to touching with her as she was with the others, although maybe this was pushing it too far. But waiting wouldn't take her anywhere with Eve, and so she decided to bet it all to this single attempt.

Eve stood silent. Ara finally made her way to her hands and lifted them, pulling Eve closer to her as they held hands. Ara found Eve's hands to be softer than she expected, and after a bit of hesitation, Eve allowed her to intertwine their fingers. Eve gasped when she felt Ara's body pressed against her back. It was warm and welcoming.

"What do you mean to spend some time?" Eve asked, although she could already guess the answer.

Ara rubbed her head on Eve's face. Her white neck was showing between her silver mane and she had to resist laying her lips on it. Getting close to Eve was working but now she also had to deal with her own urge. Just a little more and maybe she wouldn't have to hold herself.

"I mean just that. We can do whatever you want, I'll be happy as long as we do it together."

"I'm pretty sure you're not wearing those garments to help me here," Eve replied.

"Well, I can help you with something else…" Ara suggested, she slowly turned Eve around and moved away a little, now the Nasod had to lay her eyes on the fox girl. Ara saw her gaze dart from one point to another as well as the Nasod's face got redder by the minute "Do you like them? My clothes, I mean…"

"Y-Yeah. They suit you," Eve said. She wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say, considering she always thought Ara was a lot more innocent about that kind of stuff. But seeing as she smiled, Eve guessed it was the right answer "Hum… I'll go take a shower and get this dirt of me… I guess we can chat after that."

With that, Eve finally moved again, leaving Ara behind. She was in a bit of a hurry. Ara silently celebrated. This was a huge victory, at least she wasn't slapped or outright dumped out of the house. But if she wanted things to heat up, she would have to keep up. She hurried to Eve's room and prepared to wait for her. She wasn't sure how to proceed from here though, she only planned how to get close to Eve, not what to do after that. The first thing would be to calm down, otherwise she wouldn't be able to do anything at all.

"Alright, just breathe…" Ara said to herself. She was thinking what to do "Maybe I can just keep going like before. She seemed to be fine with it…"

She heard the water start running. What would Eve wear after taking a shower? Maybe nothing? There was so much Ara hasn't take into account. She still couldn't believe she had the guts to present herself like that in front of Eve, but it was nothing compared to what was in her head. She spent the whole time thinking how to start things. So distracted that she didn't notice Eve finishing her shower and arriving at her room.

"It feels good to remove all that dirt after work…" Eve said, entering her room. Her mood was a lot more relaxed than before now that the surprise was gone and she took a shower. She was in a pink bathrobe, still drying her hair with a towel that she quickly put away. She sat next to Ara and stared at her, waiting for the fox girl to say anything. Ara returned her gaze, for a moment she almost blacked out, but then she finally got back to her senses.

"What about I give you a massage after that shower?" Ara suggested, trying her best to produce a seducing voice. Eve looked at her briefly before finally nodding. She laid down on her bed, waiting for Ara to start.

"Let's get this out of the way…" Ara said, moving to her side and sliding down the bathrobe. She stopped around Eve's waist, when her back was exposed. She laid her hands on her and felt like caressing a fine porcelain piece. Her skin was so smooth, void of any scar or imperfection. For a moment she indulge herself on that feeling, but she finally shook her head and got started with the massage. Her martial arts and ability with the spear weren't the only things she learnt back home; she also learned some therapeutic skills before leaving.

With care and patience, Ara pressed Eve's back and shoulders, applying enough pressure to let her muscles relax. She made sure to caress her skin as well, getting her back warm with her touch. Ara listened Eve's sights as her stiffness started to fade.

"Alright, I'll move down now…" Ara whispered, pulling the robe further down until finally removing it entirely. She glanced over Eve's legs. For her, it was Eve's most beautiful part. Those white long legs that ended with her seductive waist were enough for Ara the dream with her every night. She could feel Eve getting a bit nervous with the situation, so she quit the staring and focused on her. Again, she massaged her legs and feet for a while, getting every fibber to release any pent up tension. Finally, she was done with them and now she went back to Eve's back. Now, Ara moved on top of Eve, straddling her and moving closer to her ears.

"Want to turn around now?" Ara said in a soft low voice. Eve slowly turned around. Her hands instinctively covered her chest as she looked at Ara. The fox girl was staring at her with a hungry face, almost as if she were about to jump on her, if it wasn't because she was already on top of her.

"Is this part of the massage as well?" Eve questioned. Ara got closer to her, their faces almost touching now.

"We can say that if you want," Ara said. Eve's lips arched up a tiny bit, enough to make Ara happy. She closed her eyes, letting the soft breathing of the Nasod girl guide her lips. They finally met with Eve. For a second they didn't move, enjoying the soft squishiness of their lips, before they finally separated. Both girls stared into each other, not wanting to say anything to spoil the moment. Ara simply moved closer again, planting another kiss in her lips. She separated again and this time it was Eve the one who lifted her head to catch Ara's lips again. She even let her bare chest exposed to throw her arms around Ara's neck.

"That was… pretty nice," Ara said, having a hard time to hide her happiness. Eve didn't said anything right away, she just looked away before smiling at Ara. The fox girl sat back up and let her eyes wander. Eve's chest was now exposed for her to see. Her modest breast looked delicious under the dim light of the room, ready to be eaten with a sweet cherry on top. She could barely contain herself watching them quietly shiver at her reach "Eve… is it fine?"

The Nasod kept smiling at her. She slowly grabbed Ara's hands and guided them to her chest. Eve close her eyes after feeling the warm and pleasant touch for the first time. Ara felt confident enough to move her hands, wrapping them around the small mounds and carefully feeling the pink nipples between her fingers. She also felt Eve's hands moving up under her nighty, and she decided to help her removing the top altogether. Eve slowly sat up, getting close to Ara's chest. Contrary to hers, Ara was pretty well endowed, although Eve never felt jealous, she did feel curiosity about the feeling, and without wasting time, she stroked with her hands Ara's chest.

"Hey! Be gentle," Ara complained, although she didn't stop the Nasod at all. Eve felt them again, this time slowly. Without thinking twice about it, she moved her face closer and lick the small cherry crowning Ara's breast. Ara gasped in surprise, but again, remained still, even when Eve wrapped her lips around her nipple and teased it. Ara felt her body getting warmer at the same time the building pleasure she was feeling made her close her eyes and let out a few moans. She bent her back, offering her chest for Eve to feast on while her voice grew louder. The initial awkward feeling was gone, now even Eve was eager to go on with this new experience. They hugged each other, craving the warm and feeling of their bodies.

Soon they moved into a new position, with Eve slowly moving Ara back, letting her lay on her back while she worked her way down her belly. She removed the binds on her garterbelt and carefully took her tights one by one, showering every inch of her legs with kisses on the way down and sweet caresses as she came back up. She glanced at the black lace panties before sliding her thumbs around it and pull them down very slowly, enjoying the growing nervousness Ara was starting to feel. Eve stared at Ara's naked body while she started to squirm in nervousness, and a little bit of eagerness as well. Eve wasn't sure what to do thought, however, for Ara's sake, she kept it to herself and just tried to go along with it, trying something to see what would happen. She poked her exposed spot with her finger and got a gasp from Ara, a low noise that she found pretty cute.

Eve carefully started teasing her with her finger, moving it from up to down her slit and tracing circles around it. Ara was starting to moan, and her breathing became heavier and heavier. The innocent slit was now flourishing into a pink flower, begging for Eve to touch her more. She spotted a nub on top of that flower, and without a second thought Eve put it between her lips, getting an immediate reaction from Ara. Her body twitched, and she let out a yelp. Eve was satisfied with her reaction and continued to tease her weak spot, forcing Ara's body to move along her lips. She moved a bit down, letting her tongue slide against the exposed meat. Very slowly, she licked her folds, taking in every sour drop already surfacing on it, driving Ara crazy.

"Eve…" Ara started to say between gasps and muffled moans "Stop teasing me…"

Eve would have enjoyed keeping it up a little longer, but she also wanted Ara to have some pleasure. She complied and started to lift Ara's hips a little, getting her exposed bud to face level. Using her fingers to make a path, Eve let her tongue prod the narrow opening on Ara's gap. The fox girl started to moan, feeling the wetness spreading around her lower lips at the same time Eve's squirming tongue started to make its way in. It was a feeling she never experienced before, quite different from doing it by herself, the wet and lukewarm tongue pushed her insides around, making its way as deep as it could reach and then moving out, caressing her sensitive clit with the rough side. Ara couldn't keep her voice down while Eve used her fingers to made the opening just a bit wider. Despite being her first time, or precisely because of that, Eve was being extremely cautious about it, constantly looking into Ara's eyes to see any sign of pain. But all she saw was a pleased face as the fox girl squirmed. Eve couldn't get more of it, she wanted to keep going just to see Ara's cheeks going wildly red. Her mouth gapping for air as she moaned and her back arching as the pleasure sparkled her body. Eve changed her pattern, sinking her tongue on her slit only to come out and draw circles around her folds, licking all the juices that overflowed from the pleasure. She finally took her tongue out and went back to kiss Ara's clit while her fingers lined up with the opening. She slowly pushed and Ara's insides moved to welcome them. Without neglecting her soft spot, Eve pressed her fingers deeper and deeper. Again, Ara felt like never before, Eve's fingers were so different than her own. The cool and yet warm feeling they spread inside her, and the confident and restless way they moved in did a great job in sending shivers down her spine.

Ara felt her body dripping juices all over her legs. Her hips rising on their own, while her hands rushed to Eve's head, pressing her against her hips. Eve didn't stop, speeding up the massage as well as the fluid eased her movements. Ara was yelling, crying in pleasure as her whole body moved in sync with the Nasod. She finally reached her climax, her strength was shaped from her body, and she slowly sunk in the bed as fluids flowed out of her body, splashing Eve's face and dirtying her bed. After seeing her calming down, Eve crawled back up to deliver a soft kiss, tainted with the sour taste of her own juices, but Ara enjoyed it nevertheless.

"Eve, that was amazing," Ara finally said, recovering her breath. Eve nodded at her, but there was something in her face that made Ara think she was waiting for something "I guess it's my turn to make you feel good huh?"

Eve looked away, part of her shyness came back as she covered her chest.

"I… I have never done something like this so…" She started to say.

"Really?" Ara questioned. It was hard to believe, considering how good she managed to make her climax "Haven't you fingered yourself even once?"

Eve shook her head while Ara felt a mischievous grin surface on her face. She tend her hand for Eve to take and slowly turned her around, sitting Eve on her lap facing the opposite direction. Ara caressed her belly while she planted a kiss on her neck. Eve let her body rest on Ara's generous chest, allowing Ara to move her hands freely. She felt her chest being groped and, at the same time, Ara's hand caressing her waist. Her first reaction was to close her legs, but Ara simply moved her legs between Eve's, forcing the Nasod to sit astride on her lap. It was a bit scary, but she put her trust in Ara and let her do as she pleased. She could feel the caresses on her lower body warming her up. A tingling feeling he never felt before, quite different from anything else. Eve was looking down, observing how Ara's strokes slowly made her body open a pink gap for her, just like Ara before. Her face was lifted though, as Ara kissed her from behind. While she was distracted with the kiss, Eve felt two fingers spreading her lower lips. Just pushing them to the sides as a third one traced a line from the bottom to the top, giving a single bump to her clit, enough to make her body flinch. It felt like a jolt of electricity, a sudden surge of pleasure that quickly came back, as Ara sent her finger the same way down. Far from calming down, Eve started to feel more and more excited, she could feel moisture building up on her insides, ready to spill down with every touch Ara would make on her. The fox girl didn't kept her waiting, and soon started to push her finger inside. A single one, letting Eve get used to it. Her folds wrapped around her finger as Eve squirmed. She moaned, fueling Ara's intentions more and more as she made way for a second finger. Eve felt her body being stretched, as if something was pulling her insides to the sides, it took her some time to realize it was Ara moving her fingers. Her long and smooth fingers managed to reach to some deep parts of her, stimulating her body in a way Eve never experienced before. Each stroke and pinch sent a new wave of sensations across her body. She could feel it, growing bigger and bigger, it was driving her mad. Her body was starting to tremble and her voice was going louder.

However, as she was close to finishing, Ara stopped. Eve cried in annoyment while Ara winked at her.

"Sorry for stopping now but believe me it's going to be worth it. Now, could you do something for me?" Ara requested.

Knowing it was her first time, Ara wouldn't be satisfied by just making her finish, she wanted to hear Eve's voice as she experiences her first orgasm. She asked Eve to lay on her fours in front of her, lifting her hips for her.

"Now, can you hold it open for me?" Ara requested. She felt a bit guilty for requested such lewd things from Eve, but seeing as she slowly complied made it worth.

Eve rested her face on the sheets as she lifted her waist, using her hands to spread open her slit for Ara.

"Thank you for the meal" Ara said before moving closer. She held Eve's hands in place before sinking her mouth on her crevice. Eve shook immediately, feeling the wet tongue slither its way inside her. But it was a quick sensation, as Ara drawed it out fast to move it around her folds. Being a woman of many secrets, the way she learnt how to coil her tongue around Eve's opening like that was just one more of them. Ara kept moving her tongue in circles, just pushing it in from time to time to keep Eve perked up. Eve on her side couldn't stop moaning. She didn't know why, but her voice went lower as she cried Ara's name. The way she moved her tongue was driving her crazy. Her body trembled, shaking every time Ara would lick from side to side her excited clit, and squirming as she felt the plunging on her insides.

"Ara… If you keep this up…" Eve said between moans. Her voice was hard to understand, as she kept gasping, moaning and yelling. Of course, it just made Ara more eager to continue. She kept going, making Eve's body tremble harder. She started to arch her back, lifting herself from the bed. Eve was trying to say something, but everytime she open her mouth a yelp would come out. Her voice was louder now than anyone would have ever imagined Eve would shout, crying Ara's name in a desperate attempt to ask her to finish.

And finally, with a shout so loud it echoed through the corridors, Eve felt her body leak her pleasure juices, hearing Ara lick every drop of them. Her strength was gone, and her body felt limp on Ara's arms. She was recovering her breath while Ara cradled her gently.

"Was it good?" Ara said. Eve just looked away and shyly nodded "Do you want to do it again tomorrow?"

There was a brief pause, but Eve finally recovered her breath before answering.

"Sure."


End file.
